Tournament of Champions
by Vstriker
Summary: When hundreds of skilled trainers and coordinators are invited to a mysterious, but rewarding tournament on an unheard of island they end up getting much more then they bargains for. Wills clash, rivalries and friendships are formed, and untold secrets that will shake the history of Pokemon as we know it are revealed. Accepting OC.
1. Invitations

"We're so close." The man looked in the black liquid form floating in the glass and smiled. "We just need a little bit more…"

"I'll start sending out best agents out. in a few months or so-"

"Not quick enough. I've already come up with a better and more efficient plan. Send out the invitations."

"But sir, we already reasoned that a plan with that many casualties would be catastrophic-"

The man laughed. "We discussed nothing, because there is nothing to discuss. I have the final say in every situation, and I say the amount of casualties is fine. It'll be the perfect test."

The other man looked down at the invitations.

* * *

"**Greetings and Congratulations young man or woman, if you're reading this it means you are invited to a special event called the 'Pokemon Evo Championship' inviting the most talented and skilled trainers. This event is meant to push the wills and abilities of trainers from around the world. **

**The event will be held on a special island known by the name of Evolution Island. There are four special Tournaments that will result in 24 competitors who will compete in the Final tournament. The events are listed as followed. **

**Singles Battle Tournament- A basic battle tournament. The top five will be allowed to compete in the finals.**

**Doubles Battle Tournament- A team tournament where trainers will be required to partner up. The top five teams will be allowed into the finals, however, to make the finals an even twenty four the fifth ranked team will have to battle each other for a spot in the finals. **

**Contest Tournament- A basic Contest Tournament, the top five will be allowed into the finals. **

**Triple Battle Tournament- A Triple battle tournament. Each trainer will work by themselves however, and the top five will be allowed in the finals.**

**The events of the Final tournament will be decided at random to keep the competition fair between all the final contestants. If you are willing to attend this special event please send this letter back with the following information. **

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Region:**

**Hometown: **

**Appearance: (Body and facial details, Height, cloths, etc…)**

**Accomplishments: (What they have achieved. I'm not saying I don't want them to be strong, because that's the point of the tournament, but please don't put anything like 'Captured Palkia' or 'Saved a whole region'.)**

**Goals: (What they wish to accomplish)**

**Personality: (Likes, dislikes, etc...)  
**

**History: (Their Background, what their childhood was like etc...)  
**

**Pokemon(Nickname): (Only six Pokemon, there won't be any switching out so choose wisely. Please don't include any legendaries. And don't be afraid to go into detail about how they met their Pokemon and what their like. People and Pokemon interacting will be a big part in the story. Please add their four moves as well.)**

**All contestant under the age of ten will be allowed to bring a chaperone. All contestants ten or older will be required to come by themselves. Please don't try and sneak anyone else on the boat. They will be thrown off immediately, and we will leave them at sea. We don't care… **

**We'd also like to assure that aside from a vast amount of prize money there will be a special prize at the end. And the Winner and runner ups of the finals tournament will earn the prestigious opportunity to battle the regional Champions of their choosing. We look forward to seeing you.  
**

* * *

"Sir, this could result in a bloodbath…"

"If it does that that simply means the test was a success."


	2. Setting Sail: Part 1

The ship assigned to pick of the trainers docked in none other than Castelia city, just as it said on the back on the invitation. The trainers flooded onto the large ship, some stunned by the mass amount of media, and other by the large ship itself. Family and friends alike were here to see off the competitors.

One of those people was Keiku Reishu, who stood around 5'11 and had short spiky black hair with royal blue tips and dark tan skin. He has on a tight black t-shirt with a skull and crossbones on it, one of the bones reached to the top part of his shoulder. He also wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with black and white Vans. What stuck out most was the silver Dragonair chain around his neck and the two silver looped earrings in both his ears.

"Okay, remember to spend your money wisely, their giving you a place to stay but they didn't say anything about food."

"Mom, I think they're going to feed us."

"And make sure you get a good night's sleep. Don't stay out late just because you can."

"I've been traveling for a year now mom, I think I can-"

"And if you meet a girl you make sure you introduce me to her first, and don't bring home any grandchildren-"

"Mom!" She smiled at him and laughed.

"I'm only teasing you. Have a nice time, and good luck." They hugged and she kissed him on the cheek and he turned around slinging his bag over his shoulder. They heard a barking noise and looked down at his Poochyena. "I wouldn't forget about you of course." She bent down to pet the furry dog like Pokemon.

"I'll be back with a trophy." He said confidently. As

As he walked towards the boat, with Poochyena in tow, he saw another competitor, at least he assumed she was another competitors. She was way short then he was only standing around 4 feet tall. She had wavy blonde hair tied into pigtails with blue bows, and pale skin. She wore a frilly blue dress with knee high socks and black buckled shoes. Beside her was a Gallade who was carrying two suitcases. She seemed to be struggling with the third.

Keiku thought about moving forward but then sighed. He couldn't just leave the kid. She had to be only eight or nine at the most. He approached her. "Do you need some help?"

The Gallade turned around and put on of his blade like arms at his throat. Poochyena barked angrily as the girl looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry. Gallade is just doing his job. Leave him alone." She said signaling for the Pokemon to stop. Gallade dropped its arms and went back to the two suitcases. "I think I'll be fine on my own."

"Are you sure, you look like you could use some help?" Keiku repeated rubbing his neck. For a second he thought he was going to be headless.

She tried to pull her suitcase but it didn't move an inch. "On second thought maybe I could use a little help." She said nervously.

He reached down and picked up her suitcase for her. The girl looked down at her Poochyena and gasped. "A Poochyena, it's so cute!" She reached down and scooped it up in her arms. It looked uncomfortable but Keiku simply signaled for it to stay still. It would only be until they got on the ship anyway.

"So, are you a competitor? You seem a little young." Keiku said.

"I'm this many!" She held up four finger on each hand. "We didn't introduce ourselves did we? I'm Susie, it's very nice to meet you, and thank you for helping me carry my bags." She curtsied and bowed her head. Gallade bowed it's head as well.

"My name is Keiku, but most of my friends call me K.R. And it's no problem, I couldn't just leave after all."

When they finally got onto the ship they were both amazed. "So many trainers." Susie said wide eyed. She took out a piece of paper and looked closely at it. K.R looked around. She couldn't be here on her own could she. "It says my room is on the second floor."

He shrugged. "That's not so bad, besides, my rooms on the second floor too." They made their way towards the nearest elevator, which was in the food court, and made their way to the second floor.

Susie skipped to her room still holding Poochyena. K.R and Gallade followed walked in when Susie opened the door with her room key. "You can just set it anywhere, I have no plans to unpack since the sail if only three days." She said as Gallade set her bags on the bed. He dropped the suitcase next to them.

"So, you didn't bring anyone with you?"

"Oh, my parents were against this."

"What?"

She nodded. "I've been battling since I was five, and while my parents respect my decision to become a trainer they thing I'm still too young. But when I received this invitation I was determined to come. So I left about a week ago and came here."

"Don't you think they'll be worried." She simply shrugged her shoulders. He sighed and then rubbed his head. "I guess they'll find out where you are when this thing broadcasts."

She dropped Poochyena and then headed back out of the door. "I'm going to go explore the rest of the ship!" Gallade chased after her immediately.

"H-hey! Wait a second! You shouldn't run around on your own!" K.R ran after her as well. Man, he wasn't used to dealing with kids.

* * *

Five foot three, black hair sweeping across his forehead over his dazed blue eyes, a very small frame making him appear frail, and putting him at about 120 pounds. He sported a pair of black jeans, brown hiking boots, a gray t shirt, and a blue blazer. As he made his way through the food court with his Dodrio leading him, people walked past him, never guessing that under those black sunglasses, he was blind.

Though the bird Pokemon had lead him to through line every so often he bumped into someone. And as he brought his plate back to his seat he bumped into another person nearly dropping his plate. He had a grip on it but was quickly losing it, he was going to drop it any second now.

Another hand reached out and grabbed the plate. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, thank you very much." He said smiling. "I thought I was going to have to go back in line again. That would have been awkward."

Though he couldn't see her the girl before her had black, wavy hair that fell to her mid-back and orange eyes. She was short, standing at only 5 feet, and had minimal curves. She was nineteen but looked more like a kid then a teenager. She had on green shorts, a red T-shirt, a green newsboy cap with a pokeball pin in it, and brown walking sandals. "Not to be rude, but are you…?"

"Blind? Yes ma'am."

Ma'am! She called him Ma'am! "You can tell I'm not a kid?"

"You don't sound like a kid."

She smiled and patted him on the back. "I think I like you kid!"

"Um… thanks."

She grabbed his wrist and began leading him to a table. "C'mon, I'll make sure you don't bump into anyone else."

"Thanks you."

They sat and he pulled his plate up and held out and felt around for his fork. "So, my name is Anya Rivers. How about you?"

"I'm Seth McCloud. It's nice to meet you."

He felt something brush against his leg. "Don't mind her, that's just my Leipard Pandora. She's gets a little suspicious around strangers, she's just feeling you out."

He nodded and began eating. "So, Anya. Why are you here? I mean of course you're here to compete, but any specific reason? I think most people are just here for the prize money. For me it's just the chance to do something I've never done before. Show everyone this isn't holding me back." He said pointing to his eyes.

She nodded, but forgot her couldn't see. "Well, I'm here so I can fight my way through and take on one of the champions!" She said excitedly.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh! You see, I want to stop Pokemon abuse everywhere, but for someone…" She didn't want to tell him she looked like a kid. "Like me, it's hard because people don't seem to take you seriously."

"Don't I know." He said chuckling. "When you're blind people tend not to take you seriously."

"Right. But if I were champion then people would have to listen to me. Then I could stop Pokemon abuse everywhere!"

Seth smiled. "That sounds like something a champion would do I guess. Good luck to you."

"Ha-ha-ha, how boring is that!"

Seth looked surprised and Anya looked behind him to see a tall figure. A boy stood at the edge smirking down at them. He dwarfed the other two competitors standing at 5'10. He was a dark skinned young man with short dreadlocks and a black masquerade covering the top half of his face. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with the words '_Joker' _on it in big white letters, a white belt, and a pair of black jeans. He also had on a pair of Army boots and a pair of fingerless gloves.

The boy was standing off against another competitor, and by the looks of it, a battle had just taken place. A Hitmonlee laid on the ground unconscious as the boy tall boy laughed. His Gliscor stood over the defeated Pokemon with a smile just as wide and wicked as his partners.

The defeated trainer returned his Pokemon and glared at the boy. "Y-you! Just because you're stronger doesn't mean you can go around and make fun of people!" The trainer only looked around ten or so, but the taller boy didn't seem to care.

"I'm not making fun of you in general, just that stupid dream of yours." He laughed and held his stomach and his Gliscor chuckled as well. "I won't let someone with such childish dream become a champion." He said as he turned around to walk away.

His Gliscor followed him and as they walked by Seth and Anya's table it turned and flashed and wicked smile at them. Anya growled and while Seth couldn't see he felt a chill up his spine. "Gideon had taken a liking to you." The boy said stopping a few feet from their table. "Maybe sometime we could 'play'." He laughed and kept on walking.

Anya looked annoyed. "Who was that jerk?"

Seth thought for a second. "Did he have dark skin and a mask?"

"Yeah."

He gripped his cane. "That was Jester. He's some trainer that's been getting a lot of attention lately. Some people have him as the favorite to win this thing. He's one of the top picks."

"Top picks? There are others?"

Seth shook his head. "Yeah, there are some trainers that are so well known people pretty much say they're the only ones who have a chance. Jester is one of them. People are scared of him because he's always laughing. Even when he lost in the Sinnoh league finals, and Cynthia a few weeks later in a challenge match, he was still laughing."

Anya glared over towards him. "I'll shut him up."

"There are also rumors of a few other big names here. Susie Swell, a child prodigy who's been battling since she could walk. Her parents were always with her before, but I heard she ran off a few weeks ago. And then there's K.R. He shut down some team named Sky High. He's a guy to look out for."

"Anyone else?"

"Yeah. There's some girl nicknamed the Glamazon. She's a coordinator but I heard she's a pretty good battler as well. Then there's the Thomas Thunderstone. He's an up and coming coordinator that everyone is making sure not to underestimate."

"Well, no matter who I come up against I'll take them down!" Anya said smiling.

"Well, good luck to you."

"You too!"

* * *

Susie ran through the ship smiling as J.R, Poochyena and Gallade followed after her. "Susie, would you slow down already!" K.R said trying to keep up with her.

"I can't, I'm just too excited! This is the first time I've been on my own and I want to explore the whole ship! It's so thrilling!" She ran down a set of stairs and jumped down the last few.

She stopped when she saw a man at a cotton candy machine. K.R stopped and caught his breath as their Pokemon did the same. He knew kids had energy, but hers was endless. "How much is it?" She asked jumping up and down.

"It's free." He said as he passed her a bundle of cotton candy. "You are competitors after all."

Her eyes lit up. "Really? Mommy and daddy never let me have candy!" She took it and stuffed her mouth full of the fluffy sweets. Gallade rushed forward trying to stop her but it was too late.

"So?" K.R asked. "How was your first taste of sugar?"

She stood silent for a few seconds and then grew a wide smile. Her eyes grew wider as well. She rushed off with speed any bird Pokemon would envy. Gallade chased after her. "A…sugar rush…?"

Poochyena simply barked.

He was about to chase after her but saw two other trainers walking by. "Hey, did you hear Jester got into a battle? He totally destroyed his opponent. I heard the guy is even talking about dropping out."

"I don't blame him. Jester is always playing around with his opponents. The guy must be sick in the head or something."

"What are you going to do if you face him in the tournament?"

"Are you kidding me? I already know he's probably going to enter the single and triple battles, so I'm just going to enter the Contest and Double battles. Want to enter with me?"

"Work together and avoid the strong guys, sounds like a partnership to me."

K.R thought for a second. Jester. He's seen the guy on TV before. He battled Cynthia during an interview and put up a pretty good fight. The most memorable thing was that crazy laughing. "I might have to keep an eye out for him."

Susie rushed by him and he turned around to see nothing but a blonde blur. "Susie! Wait a second!" He shouted.

* * *

Zack was lonely. On one hand he was going to a super tournament where all his needs would be met, but on the other he had to leave his friends behind. For a while he was considering staying, but they wouldn't hear of it.

The boy had a light skin tone, stood around 6'3, had a skinny average body size, black messy spiky hair, and brown eyes. He wore a plain green t-shirt under a long sleeved checkered green and black button shirt, black jean shorts, and a green and black hat to cover his hair. He looked off of the ship and took in the view. "Man, the guys would be so stoked to see this right now." He said looking down at his Linoone who nodded in agreement.

Just then he heard a commotion behind him. He turned and saw a crowd over near the pool. He walked over and squeezed his way past the crowd. When he got to the middle he saw what all the commotion was about. A girl in the pool, she looked around seventeen or so, and had long blue hair that went down to her waist. She wore a blue bikini and swam through the water with grace any Molitic would envy.

When she emerged she flung her hair back behind her and walked out of the pull. She dried off and then grabbed a pair of white jean shorts before pulling them on. She dried her hair out and then turned towards Zack. He blushed and tightened up. Was she really staring at him? "Zack Oliver?"

He pointed to himself and then nodded. "T-that's me."

She glared at him. "Tread carefully kid. There's a clown who's got you caught in his crosshairs." She warned. Zack looked confused. What was she talking about?

Unknown to Zack a figure was watching from the upper level of the ship. The boy was around fourteen and had Black hair and wore a white cloak like Jacket, a dark blue Shirt underneath, black pants, and brown shoes. He stood around 4'1, and had brown eyes. He narrowed his eyes down at the scene. "Stop hiding, you Clown."

Jester jumped down and landed nimbly on the rail beside him. His Gliscor hung down and hung on the rail beside him with its tail. "Hah-hah-hah! You are the only one who's been able to catch me so far. I was right to place you as my number one threat." He said smirking.

"You're girlfriend is down there warning all of your targets. Are you okay with that?" The boy asked leaning forward against the rail.

He chuckled. "Naomi? I'll deal with her later. Besides, she wouldn't be worthy of being my woman if she wasn't quirky."

The boy sighed. "She's the normal one. You're the one who's mentally insane."

Jester simply laughed it off. "When the tournament started I hope we start off in opposite brackets or whatever. An opponent like you is worth meeting at the finals." Jester said as he swung down and hung from the railings by his legs.

"There's no guarantee either of us are going to make it."

Jester laughed again. "I will of course. And if there's anyone strong enough to defeat you, they'll be even worthy of being my rival. I doubt we won't meet in the finals though." He said swinging back and forth. He pointed his hand like a gun. "Jester's targets never get away after all."

The boy scowled. "I told you something happened didn't I? It wasn't my fault I had to leave."

Jester swung back up to the top of the railing. "And what was so important that Tyler the Terrible had to give up his shot at the Unova league?" He said scowling right back.

"Certain Circumstances…"

"Lame excuse…" Jester said mocking his serious voice. "Why are you always so uptight? You're a kid, you're supposed to be loose."

"Not everyone grows up to be a joker."

"Not asking anyone to be a joker. Just a simple laugh." He said smiling.

"Maybe I don't want to laugh."

"When I become champion, I'll make everyone feel the winds of laughter. And not even the most uptight people will be able to hold their tongues. A world with smiles and laughter, that's not too much to ask for, is it?"

Tyler turned towards him and glared at him. "The one, who will be champion, is me."

Jester's smile grew wider. "Kid, you take life way to seriously." A blur went by and a little girl clung onto the trail. It shook and Jester fell off and into the pool.

Tyler looked over at the girl who was smiling wildly. "This place even had a pool!" She ran off.

Tyler looked confused. "The hell…?"

Jester came up from the water laughing like a maniac. "She pushed me over! I can't believe that little runt pushed me over, that takes some guts!" He said holding his stomach. He then began sinking. "Uh-oh, I forgot I couldn't swim." he said still snickering. "This is a little less funny!"

He reached up and Tyler sweat dropped. This guy was an idiot.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my peoples! I hope you liked the introduction. The first few chapters will take place on the ship so some of the characters can get in the spotlight. There may be a few battles that take place but nothing serious. If you OC didn't show up yet then don't worry. For the most part they'll show up on the ship, some will show up on the island though, so be patient with me. **


End file.
